


Masquerade

by MYuzuki



Series: NRPS Autumn Spookfest 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: “This is a terrible idea,” Kakashi tells Rin. “You do know that, right?”Rin rolls her eyes as she ducks back into her closet. “This is the first masquerade ball to be hosted by the fae in over a decade, Kakashi, and if you think I’m going to miss it then your IQ must have dropped overnight. Everyone will be there,” she adds, reappearing with approximately five dresses dangling from each arm. “Which color suits me best, do you think?”(Written for the Autumn Spook Fest 2019 event hosted by @naruto-rare-pair-support, for the prompt Masquerade.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Nohara Rin, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: NRPS Autumn Spookfest 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am *extremely* late posting this. Oops. ^_^; That being said, I didn't want it to go to waste and languish in my files un-posted when I went to all the trouble of writing it in the first place, so here! Have a ridiculous urban fantasy AU!

"This is a terrible idea," Kakashi tells Rin. "You do know that, right?"

Rin rolls her eyes as she ducks back into her closet. "This is the first masquerade ball to be hosted by the fae in over a decade, Kakashi, and if you think I'm going to miss it then your IQ must have dropped overnight. _Everyone_ will be there," she adds, reappearing with approximately five dresses dangling from each arm. "Which color suits me best, do you think?"

"Purple," he says immediately, mostly because it's the first thing that pops in his head. "And not everyone will be there," he reminds her. "Obito isn't going, remember?"

Rin gives an annoyed huff. "Yes, I remember him _lighting his invitation on fire_ very clearly, thanks."

"Well," Kakashi says reasonably, "he does hate dealing with his family." Not that Kakashi blames him in the slightest. As the son of the Summer King's brother Izuna and the Spring King's cousin Tōka, Obito had bailed after being pressured to swear allegiance to one Court over the other a few dozen times too many.

_Too much drama_, was Obito's default answer whenever anyone asked why he'd turned his back on being fae nobility.

(_Also Madara's an asshole_, is usually an addendum, because while Obito still loves his parents he absolutely can't stand his uncle.)

"No duh," is Rin's response, because she's had a ringside seat to Obito's family drama just as Kakashi had, courtesy with their lifelong friendship. "I still think he should come with us. I mean, it's a masquerade! No one would even know it was him. Besides, he and Kisame just got engaged, they need to celebrate!"

"I don't think a masquerade ball where fae from all four Courts will be in attendance is their idea of a good time," Kakashi points out, because the farther away from the Courts Obito is the happier he is. And Obito's half-samebito fiance isn't precisely the sort of person who's comfortable at formal events; he cleans up well, that had been obvious at the engagement party, but Kakashi knows for a fact that Kisame would rather spend a night shooting pool than attending a fancy faerie dance.

"It's one night, Kakashi, they can suck it up for _one night_. Because Konan is going to be there, and I need both of you nearby to save me when I inevitably say something obscenely stupid."

"Ah," Kakashi says, because _now_ it all makes sense. He'd wondered why Rin was getting so worked up over the masquerade ball, but now that he knows that the lovely witch from Ame is going to be in attendance he gets it. "You need us to be your wing-men."

"Of course," Rin says impatiently. "Isn't that what I just said?" Shaking her head, she tosses aside some of the dresses she's holding and peers intently at the two purple ones she'd kept. "Are the sequins too much?" she wonders, shaking one of the dresses and grimacing as it shimmers in the light. "Yeah, definitely too much."

"Whatever you think is best," Kakashi says, trying to be supportive while also not getting involved. He knows nothing about fashion and has no inclination to either fix that or pretend otherwise. "Why do you think the fae are hosting a masquerade ball now, when they haven't done anything in so long?" he wonders aloud, more to change the subject than anything.

Rin casts him an amused look. "It's some sort of celebration for the Winter King's changeling son, I think," she replies. "Honestly, Kakashi, did you even read the invitation?"

"I'm sure I did at some point," Kakashi says, waving a hand vaguely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up my suit from the dry cleaner's." He wanders out of Rin's room and towards the front door of their apartment.

"You never took your suit to the dry cleaner's," Rin hollers after him, voice tinged with laughter. "It's still stuffed into the back of your closet."

Kakashi pretends not to hear her, and makes his escape before she can ask him for his opinion on her shoes.

LINE BREAK HERE

The fae, Kakashi has to admit, certainly do know how to throw a party. And since it was for the prince of the Winter Court, the Winter King and his formerly human consort had spared no expense. There are ice sculptures galore, enchanted chandeliers that change color every few minutes, glittering floral displays that are spelled to never wilt, thin tapered candles on all the dining tables that burn and burn and never smoke or shrink…honestly, it would be easier to list things that _weren't_ magical.

It's clearly an event that all four Courts contributed to, although Kakashi supposes that that's not so surprising. The Spring King Hashirama is brother to the Winter King, and the Autumn Queen Mito is an old ally of both; even Madara's Summer Court must have been persuaded to help.

(Kakashi finds himself hoping that this masquerade ball will end more peacefully than the last one the fae had hosted ten years ago, which had come to an abrupt end after an assassination attempt on Tobirama's consort, Kagami. The attacker had never been found, and the incident as a whole had made the fae cut back severely on their relations with the mortal realm.

Honestly, given the lingering tensions it's pretty damn surprising that the Winter Court decided to throw a cross-realm celebration like this in the first place, favored prince or no.)

"This is stupid," Obito says irritably from his left. "This is _so_ stupid, _why_ did I agree to come?"

"Because Rin threatened you with endless laundry duty if you didn't," Kakashi reminds him cheerfully, and Obito groans even as Kisame laughs.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kisame offers consolingly. "Everyone else seems to be having a good time. Just make sure to keep your mask on."

"As if I need reminding," Obito grumbles, fiddling with the edges of his cat-shaped mask. "If any other nobles recognize me it'll cause way more bullshit than I have the patience to deal with."

"Lucky for us it's a masquerade then, isn't it? Now come on," Kisame says, taking Obito by the elbow and steering him towards a banquet table, "let's grab something to eat. I'm starving."

Kakashi chuckles under his breath as Obito continues muttering under his breath but allows himself to be towed along by his fiance; hopefully having Kisame with him tonight will Obito from doing something reckless (like throwing a wine goblet at his uncle's face the way he had the last time they'd seen one another).

He looks around for Rin, and is relieved to see that she's still with Konan, the two of them huddled together on the dance floor. Rin looks dazzling in her purple sequined dress and matching butterfly mask, and Konan looks like something out of a fairy-tale in her sleek blue gown and rose-patterned mask; even the perfectly folded origami flower in her hair adds to her air of mystique and power.

They make a good couple, Kakashi thinks, at least as far as looks are concerned. Whether their personalities are compatible long-term is another thing entirely, but that's not Kakashi problem; he'd played wing-man, and now it was time for him to wander off and spend the rest of the night drowning his sorrows as any self-respecting bachelor would.

He's halfway through his second Dragon's Kiss (affected enough by the liquor to feel pleasantly tingly without actually being inebriated, and who would have thought that Fireball Whiskey and cranberry juice would be such a good combination) when suddenly there's someone besides him at the bar, slanting him an inquisitive look.

(He's clearly fae, with an aura of power that feels like a clear winter night to Kakashi's senses, but he doesn't have that edge of predator that Kakashi normally gets with most fae; this one is dangerous, because all fae are one way or the other, but not threatening.

Apparently just…interested in Kakashi, for some unfathomable reason.)

"What's someone like you doing over here all by yourself?" the young man asks, dark gaze curious and amused behind his sleek crow mask.

Kakashi arches a brow. "Not sure what you mean by 'someone like me'," he returns, "but the answer seems pretty obvious regardless: I am drinking." He takes another deliberate sip from his glass to illustrate the point.

The fae gives a huff of soft laughter, shaking his head in a way that makes the curls of his dark hair bounce a little. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You did make it a bit too easy," Kakashi remarks mildly, amused despite himself. In his (admittedly limited) experience, most fae don't have such an easy sense of humour; it's refreshing to meet one that does. "I'm Kakashi," he offers.

"Shisui," the fae says in return, and that's-

That's not at all what Kakashi was expecting. He blinks, opens his mouth, closes it, then blinks again. "I feel like this is the part where I ask what _you're_ doing over here all alone," he manages at last. "This is your party, after all."

The changeling prince of the Winter Court gives a low laugh. "I'm not alone," he says with a mischievous wink. "I'm over here with you, aren't I?"

Kakashi takes another sip of his Dragon's Kiss instead of answering because _what is even happening_. "There are more interesting people that you could be talking to," Kakashi feels obligated to point out, because it's the truth. He's a mercenary with a knack for storm magic and sarcastic quips; there are plenty of other people at this masquerade ball that Shisui could be talking to. _Should_ be talking to, because Kakashi is well aware of the fact that he's nothing special. And yet…

"The only person I'm interested in right now is you," Shisui says, and it makes Kakashi's heart do a ridiculous little flip in his chest.

"The interest is mutual," Kakashi blurts out before he can stop himself, and it's only Shisui's delighted smile that stops him from flinging himself off the nearest balcony in embarrassment. "Let me buy you a drink," he offers and flags down the barkeep, valiantly trying to recover his equilibrium and at least _pretend_ to have some chill.

Shisui's grin widens like he knows exactly what Kakashi's thinking, but agrees readily enough. "Sure," he says, turning to the bartender. "One Peached Whale, please."

Kakashi chokes even as he fishes a handful of silver coins out of his pocket to cover the cost. "_Peached_ Whale?" he echoes disbelievingly. "There's no way that's an actual drink."

"I'm afraid it is," Shisui says cheerfully, entirely remorseless.

"What is even in it?" Kakashi asks, morbidly curious as the bartender finishes mixing and passes the pale orange drink across the bar to Shisui.

Shisui takes a long sip before answering, his slender fingers fiddling with the straw in a way that's more distracting than it should be. "You know, I'm not entirely sure?" he answers, giving a laugh that's vaguely sheepish. "I know it has two kinds of rum and some sort of schnapps, but beyond that I've got no clue." His smile turns impish. "Want a taste?" he asks playfully, holding out the glass.

Kakashi eyes the glass, then eyes Shisui, whose mouth is still damp from the drink and curved in a very attractive smile.

_This is a terrible idea_, a little voice in his head says, an echo of what he'd told Rin just that morning. And maybe it is a bad idea; after all, Shisui is the prince of the Winter Court, and Kakashi is a mortal mercenary.

But Shisui could be talking to anyone right now, could be_ flirting_ with anyone, and he's here with Kakashi.

_The only person I'm interested in right now is you_, Shisui had said, and fae -even the changelings who had once been human before being spirited away to the faerie realm- can't lie.

_Screw it_, Kakashi thinks, and leans in to fit their mouths together.

Shisui makes a small startled sound at first but responds enthusiastically a second later, his drink hastily set aside so he can run his hands along Kakashi's arms and up to his shoulders, goosebumps forming on Kakashi's skin in the the wake of his touch.

Shisui tastes like his ridiculous drink, sweet and sharp all at once, with an edge of something wild and dark underneath, like a deep river on a winter's night.

Kakashi can't quite seem to get enough, and deepens the kiss to the point that he's not entirely sure where he ends and Shisui begins.

He doesn't how long they stay like that, but by the time they break apart for air the bartender is long gone and several other party-goers are ogling them with expressions that range from envious to scandalized.

(He's gratified to see that Shisui's cheeks are flushed, the faint dusting of pink across his cheeks stark against his pale skin and black mask; it's good to know that he's just as affected as Kakashi is.)

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," Shisui says, still slightly breathless even as he loops his arms around Kakashi's neck again. "Before we give some poor old biddy a heart attack."

"Very considerate of you," Kakashi says dryly, but tips his head in acquiescence, content to go along with whatever Shisui wants.

He spots Rin out of the corner of his eye as Shisui steers him out of the main ballroom to a secluded garden area, and he can't help the grin that creeps onto his face when she flashes him an exuberant thumbs up.

He had come to this masquerade ball expecting some sort of disaster, and he's never been so glad to be proven wrong. He resolves to thank Rin profusely for making him attend…just as soon as he and Shisui get their fill of each other.

(Given the givens, he thinks that it might take some time, which is perfectly fine with him.)


End file.
